AoT Eren x Levi fanfic
by PearlHarmony
Summary: Levi wants Eren... (Insert Lenny face) Read at your own discretion! Beware! Yaoi! Don't like don't read! Riren oneshot.


**Hey people! Pearl here, and I'm sorry if this fanfic is bad, it's my first one! I'm a die-hard fujoshi, so pls don't criticize me for that! I really ship Levi and Eren, so I thought I'd make a fanfic! So here you have it, the product of Anime and my imagination, Yaoi fanfic!*NOTE: Re-uploaded. Hated the first version after reading it a couple time, so decided to edit it.***

* * *

 **Levi's P.O.V. (The whole story is from Levi's P.O.V.)**

 _I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. I wanted him. I would do it tonight. He was the one I wanted. Yet, did he want me?_

 **That night...**

"Hey Eren, can you come with me for a minute?" I called to him. "Yes, Captain Levi!" He replied. I walked with him down a hallway, into a room with only a bed and a light inside. We both walked in and I spun around and quickly locked the door. _This was it. I'm doing it. No turning back now._

 **Thunk.**

The locking door was louder than I thought. "Uhhh... Captain Levi, why are you locking the door?" Eren asked, voice quivering.

"Because I'm going to do something I've wanted for a while now." I replied.

I slipped off my jacket and loosened my cravat while walking closer to Eren, and eventually had his back against the cold wall. I put my arms on either side of him, trapping him there. A blush ran across Eren's cheeks as he realized what I meant by that statement. I came closer, and kissed his neck gently. He gasped quietly, most likely surprised by this affection from me. I lightly kissed his neck all the way up to his mouth, but hovered a tortuous inch away from his soft lips. Did he want me as much as I want him? _I can find out. If he kisses me, that will prove to me he wants this._

Eren thought for a moment, but then leaned in and closed the gap between our lips, and kissed me. I kissed back, full of lust and passion. _This was real. I could finally fulfill my fantasies of him._ His lips were soft and sweet, made even better by our desire for more. I threw my cravat to the side, and got to work undoing the buttons of Eren's shirt. He bit lightly on my lip, asking me to deepen the kiss even more. I teased him easily, but then parted my lips slightly and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. I finished undoing his shirt and pulled away from the kiss, tossing his shirt to the floor, buttons undone. He was beautiful. I trailed kisses lightly down his neck, and licked his nipple. He moaned at this, which only increased my passion in kissing his chest, overwhelmed by lust.

"Aaah... C-captian Levi... Mmn..." Eren said airily, moaning. I kissed his stomach, and eventually got to his waist. "W-wait... C-captain...P-Mmmnn!" I stood back up and kissed him before he could finish the sentence.

In turn, Eren moved his fingers over my chest, and undid the buttons on my shirt. I let out a moan, and blushed.

"Eren... You're a naughty boy. Do you like this?" I let my shirt fall to the floor as I said it. This time, Eren pulled away, and glanced quickly at my chest. He looked at my face, and we made eye contact. He looked away and blushed. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him in closer to me. "Eren, have you ever done this before?" I asked. I never had either, but there was a first time for everything.

"N-no..." He replied quietly, blushing an even deeper pink.

"Mmm... Well, I'm very lucky then." I said while smiling at him. I returned to kissing his neck, and trailed kisses all the way down his chest, back to his waist. This time, I undid his pants, causing Eren to gasp.

"Oh... C-captian Levi... Aaahh..." He moaned. My kisses were closer to the waistband of his boxers now, and I pulled them down with my teeth. Eren moaned even louder as I exposed his already hard member. I licked it and sucked the tip a little. "Aahh... Mmn! C-captain Levi! T-that feels good... Aaah!" Eren shouted in response to my action. I stood back up. Eren was completely naked, breathing hard, up against the wall, and looked sexy as hell.

"Eren..." I said, also breathing heavily.

Once again, I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, and laid him on the bed. I undid my pants, slipped out of my boxers, and climbed on top of Eren. We laid there, kissing passionately in between moans for a few minutes. Eventually, I got off him, and stood at the foot of the bed. I wetted my fingers with my saliva, and penetrated him with them.

"Mmmn! Aaah! Captain Levi!" Eren moaned. I moved my fingers in him for a bit, and then pulled them out. Eren moaned quietly. I quickly replaced them with something a bit bigger. As I finally penetrated him with my desire, he let out a loud moan. "Aaah...! C-captain Levi!" Eren shouted. I thrusted in and out of him, enjoying this as much as Eren was. It was so warm inside of him. I loved every minute of this.

"Mmmn! Aaah, Eren! I- I- I love you!" I moaned.

" I love you too, Captain Levi!" He replied. "Aaah... harder, Levi! Please! M-make me feel good!" He moaned, shivering with pleasure. I thrusted harder. Both of us were panting and moaning blissfully. I didn't want this to end. But I couldn't hold on any longer. I lost control and came. Eren did as well. I pulled out, then I laid next to Eren on the semen stained bed, both of us breathing heavily. Eren cuddled into my chest, and I held him tight. We kissed passionately. After sharing that experience, I loved Eren even more. We kissed, and then fell asleep in each other's arms. Needless to say, Eren was mine. And I was his.

* * *

 **So, what did you think!? Be sure to tell me, I would love to know how you like it, so I can improve my writing!**


End file.
